


Stuck In Reverse

by wolf_fiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Full Shift, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott is a Good Friend, The Hale Family, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, stiles stuck in full shift, tw blood, tw mention of rape, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_fiction/pseuds/wolf_fiction
Summary: After the hunt for the newest big bad fails terribly , Stiles' live is changed forever. Now the pack has to find a way to help him with this new furry problem. But, predictably, everything goes horribly wrong on his first full moon.





	1. Chapter 1

His feet were hitting the ground heavily. The lumpy forest floor making every step harder to take. The rain coming through the tree crowns wasn’t making it better, soaking him through to the bone, letting his hair stick to his forehead, making his shoes sink into the soft floor, causing squelching noises every time his feet left the surface, just to hit it again not a second later.

His head was filled with an overwhelming amount of stumbling thoughts, most of then a jumble of _shouldnthavecomeshouldnthavecomeshouldnthavecome_ and _runrunrun _with the occasional _dontfuckingstop._

The sound of his heavy breathing was resounding in his ears, together with his way too fast pulse. But the knowledge of an unpreventable death in the case of stopping let his legs work harder than they usually would.

Why didn’t his pack show up to help him? That had been the plan! He was playing bait once more and they would stoop in to safe his ass and stop the damn alpha. But of course one time you need them and they suddenly have more important things to do.

He closed his eyes for a second, they were burning from the cold wind in his face. Not being able to see the root that was sticking out of the ground his foot got caught, leading to a pailful fall down the hill.

He tried to get up, but the strength left his body completely, his arms feeling like pudding and his legs unable to hold his weight any longer. He was already thinking about the end. Panic settling deep in his bones, and his breath becoming even more ragged than it already was.

The worst thing though, was that he could hear the alpha coming, fucking sauntering down the slope, not even hurrying anymore. And he couldn’t move. Laying on the floor like he gave up, tears streaming down his face.

He couldn’t die! He couldn’t leave his dad alone, he would break, first losing his wife and then having to bury his son too, if there would even be something to bury.

A sob left his lips as the bare feet of the alpha came into his few. Not a second later he could feel the clawed hand on his neck and was wrenched upwards, his feet hanging at least 2 feet over the ground.

The other male looked ragged, he was soaked like Stiles, his bare torso covered in scars - he didn’t want to think about what kind of injury left a physical scar on a werewolf - and his eyes were glowing red in the dark of the night.

His voice was worse than he imagined, it sounded so normal, like the guy you would bump into at the grocery store. How could somebody so fucked up sound so normal when he spoke?

“That was a fun little game you played there. But now it’s over huh? I caught the little lamb, can I eat it now?”, his grin was ferocious. He looked Stiles up and down like he was a sweet little midnight snack. Thinking about it, he probably was exactly that for the werewolf in front of him.

“What do you want from me?”, his voice was shakier than he liked. He would have liked to sound strong, fearless in his last moments, be strong for his dad when he knew that the old man would be broken in a few hours. If they wouldn’t find his body they would think he’s missing, after a few months the search would be over and he would be declared dead.

His dad would never stop searching though, not until he would find Stiles’ body, and he would break doing it. The search would destroy him.

Stiles would have to fight, find his strength and fight for his life as best as he could, being held up by his neck and with barely any strength left in his body, but he couldn’t die without at least trying to put up a fight.

“Oh, the little lamb looks so determined all of a sudden. Is it going to fight? Try to beat the big bad wolf?” “Are you really calling yourself big bad wolf? That’s kind of-”, the grip around his neck got tighter. “Usually the only thing pray does is beg for it’s life. You’re either pretty brave or fucking stupid”

Once more he mustered Stiles and how he hang limply in his grip. “Maybe I won’t eat the little lamb for once. You seem fun to play with”, his grin seemed to get impossibly wider. “I shouldn’t play with food. But you are so intriguing”

Stiles tried to speak up once again, but though better of it in the last second. So he just stared at the monster in front of him.

Suddenly the alpha perked up, raising his nose in the air sniffing, and then getting way to close to Stiles throat before he sniffed again.

“Huh, I didn’t notice how much my little lamb smelled like his alpha. Hmm, I don’t like my food to smell this bad. Maybe I should do something about it”, he seemed to thing for a second, “maybe I should turn my lamb into my beta instead”

He looked considering for one more second before he threw Stiles halfway across the clearing, the humans body hitting a tree. Slowly he advanced, looking even more like a predator than before.

Stiles pushed himself off of the floor, trying one last time to get away, but his limbs were still of no use, his head becoming light and his legs getting heavy. Just as he breathed out a low “Fuck” and tears started rolling down his cheeks the alpha reached him.

His face was shifted now, showing big canines, and scary red eyes. Slowly he leaned over the cowering teen, “Are you ready to listen to somebody else’s orders from now on my little lamb? I promise I’ll take good care of you”, his voice dropped to a low rumble while he held Stiles down with one clawed hand and pushed his shirt up with the other.

He let his nose run across Stiles’ wet skin, sending shivers down his spine and not the good kind either. The teen was full on sobbing now, he didn’t want to cry in front of the enemy, but he might as well now. He was afraid, so fucking afraid, that creepy guy was kissing the skin on his stomach while keeping him restrained and he was about to be bitten.

He never wanted this. Never wanted the bite and now this murderer decided that he would make a good beta, not even leaving him a choice.

Another sob left his body, turning into a terrified scream when teeth sank deep into his flesh. “Ah, little lamb don’t look so afraid. We’ll have so much fun together, I promise”

The bastard lifted himself off of Stiles while wiping the blood from his mouth. “Now stand up, we’re leaving this sorry piece of land, travel home”

Sobbing Stiles curled up tighter on the floor, not wanting to leave his home, his pack and most of all his father.

When he didn’t answer the alpha turned back around, looking down at him, “I said stand up, we’re going home”, his eyes were red now and Stiles felt the undeniable need to do as his alpha said. So he stood up on shaky legs and stumbled in the direction of the man he despised even more than Peter Hale.

Before he could reach him tough, a loud roar shook the trees around him and Scott came out of the undergrowth, Derek only a few steps behind him. Both of them didn’t hesitate before they threw themselves at Stiles’ alpha.

  


―

  


Slowly Stiles senses came back to him. The first thing he noticed in his hazy state of mind were the voices around him. The deep growling and the slightly higher, kinda panic-y voice of a man. Next thing he noticed was the pounding in his head and the slight pull in his side.

Opening his eyes, the pain in his head intensified, but now he could make out the silhouettes of three, no four, men.

As he let out another painful sound while sitting up all of the men turned into his direction, and when he could finally see their faces, he noticed that there were Deaton, Derek, Scott and his dad.

He gave them a small grin and a weak “What’s up?” “Stiles!”, his dad hurried to him. Taking his face into both hands he turned it in every direction to look for any injuries. “How are you feeling? Are you in pain?” “My head is pounding and my side is pulling a bit whenever I move. But besides that I’m fine”

“Stiles, do you remember what happened?”, Derek took the word. “Uhh. Yeah, I got chased by that crazy alpha, and.. and then he, he bit me!”, he realized panicking. His hand flew to his side, where the psycho rammed his teeth into his flesh, only to find smooth skin.

“It healed”, Derek confirmed. “You’re a werewolf now, but you’re in my pack and I’ll teach you how to maintain control. This time I’m holding the lacrosse stick”, Scott spoke up. “Thanks buddy”

Sitting up completely, he swung his legs over the steel table and slowly pushed himself off to stand on the ground. Deaton had this look on his face that Stiles couldn’t stand. Even back when he was a teenager he hated this particular look the vet’s face, because it never meant anything good.

Raising one eyebrow he kept his eyes locked on the retired emissary. “I fear that we will still have a problem, due to the next full moon being in just a few days” “So what? We’ll just chain Stiles up in the loft, like we did with the others” “Scott, the chains broke last time, and we still weren’t able to find some strong enough to hold a new werewolf” “Oh, I forgot about that” “Doesn’t matter, we’ll come up with something, when did you say the next full moon was?”, Scott decided.

“I fear it will only be two more days” Scott nodded once, “We will figure something out in time”

  


―

  


They, in fact, did not find something in time. With the younger people in the pack still going to college and the older ones all working in their jobs, besides Stiles, he was taking an impromptu vacation, nobody had the time to search for something.

So now Stiles was sitting in Derek’s loft, like he did the past few days, with a blanket over his shoulders and was sulking. “I don’t get why I can’t stay in my own apartment” “Because of the same reason you didn’t get to stay there yesterday and the day before yesterday. You’re a freshly bitten wolf and can’t control your abilities”

“Derek! I’m 25 years old! I’ve been running with you wolves since I was 16! I know how you guys control the shift. And I didn’t have any problems in the last few days, right?” “If you can control yourself so well, then why are your eyes glowing right now? Also it is different for every wolf. You might not feel any different during the day, but as soon as the full moon rises you could be the most bloodthirsty of us all”

Rolling his eyes Stiles redirected his gaze to the ground, trying to get his eyes to stop glowing. Sitting next to him on the sofa Derek squeezed his shoulder for a moment, trying to give Stiles some comfort.

“Only a few more hours until the moon rises and then only a bit more until it’s all going to be over. You’ll see everything is going to be fine” “I hope so”

  


—―—

  


The both of them were still sitting on the sofa, watching some lame show when the others started to show up. First was Scott, walking through the door like it was his own home, letting himself fall on the couch next to Stiles, resting his head on the others shoulder slightly rubbing his nose along the new wolf’s neck. The smell of the other alpha was still clinging to Stiles’ skin.

“I don’t like that his smell is still on you, even though you already submitted to me as beta and I accepted you into the pack” “It’ll probably be gone after tonight” “I hope so. It makes me really antsy, I just want to be all over you until it’s finally gone” “Please don’t do that Scott”, the alpha just laughed at his newest beta.

After that they once more fell into a comfortable silence. It didn’t take long for the rest of the pack to appear after that. Allison was the last to step through the door, with her the delicious smell of pizza. A tradition of sorts that started in the early days of the pack.

Carefully she placed the different boxes on the table and took a quick step back, just before the wolves attacked the table in need of food. The only difference to normal was that this time Stiles joined in, but they would have to get used to that.

Everybody was so concentrated on their own piece of pizza and the movie they decided on, that nobody noticed Stiles eyes starting to become their electric blue and his claws starting to grow. Only when he literally attacked Boyd then he tried to take the last piece of meat lovers the pack jumped up. Erica was immediately at Boyd’s side trying to pull Stiles off of him, only that made the newly turned even angrier.

As Scott also jumped into the fight, he got the two betas separated long enough for Derek to grab Stiles by the shoulders and tear him away, Jackson came to help hold Stiles back. “Oh no! What are we going to do? We still haven’t figured something out to hold him!” “Well then think of something McCall”, the blonde sneered.

Meanwhile Scott started to panic even more, his eyes bleeding red, and the scent of fear filling the room together with the unbelievable rage that came off Stiles.

“We can’t let him escape! What if he’ll hurt somebody? What if he’ll hurt the sheriff? Stiles would never forgive me if I’d let him hurt his dad!”

That did something to the man, he started to shake even more, a loud growl coming out between his canines. The mention of his father only strengthened the anger caused by he full moon. Derek thought he could hear words in between the low sounds but before he could make them out Stiles broke free from his and Jackson’s hold, rushing away from the other were’s, holding as much space between them as possible.

Growling every time somebody came near him, he started to sink on the ground, first falling to his knees, still growling at everybody that came too near. He had to hold himself up on his hands, eventually curling himself up into a fetal position, all the while he never stopped to make the threatening sounds.

And then suddenly the weirdest thing happened in front of them. Stiles started to shake even more, letting out small whimpers, then they could hear bones break, and Stiles skin began to darken in a few spots, the hair in his face becoming even more prominent, and then in not even a second there suddenly was no Stiles anymore but a big black wolf trapped in the clothes the brunet left behind.

A small whimper escaped the animals snout as it shakily stood up and started to shake itself, desperately trying to get rid of the restraining pieces of clothing. “Stiles?”, Scott asked in a whisper while he took a slow step in the direction of the wolf.

It’s head whipped around staring at Scott, who let out a loud breath as he recognized Stiles piercing blue eyes looking back at him. “Oh my god Stiles, can you understand me? Are you alright?” The werewolf whimpered slightly and tried to walk to his alpha, but with his paws still inside of the clothes he earlier wore he stumbled and fell on his snout, resulting in an annoyed huff and once more the wolf rolled himself together.

While Scott tried to hold back the small laugh Erica full on burst in laughter same as Isaac and Jackson. Lydia stepped past the cackling horde up to the large ball of fur and clothes. Without any fear she buried her hand in the fur on his head and started to slowly pet him down his back.

“Let me help you”, she murmured as she carefully navigated Stiles’ new body out of his old clothes. He showed his gratitude with a lick on her cheek. “I’ll let you get through with this once, but if your slobbery tongue ever touches my face again I will cut it out of your mouth”, he immediately backed up, and took a few steps away from her for as a precaution.

Scott came up to them after that, the smile was still stretching across his skin. “Are you alright man? No longer driven by rage?” Stiles shook his big furry head once before he made a new attempt at walking.

Surprisingly he didn’t fall on his face this time and he even looked somewhat graceful. After he shook himself a little, Stiles walked over to the bathroom on shaky legs. It was finally time for him to see his awesome wolf form.

Sticking his snout into the gap between the frame and the door, he wiggled his head so it would become big enough for him to slip through.

His eyes widened as he finally took in his new look. He was the size of a big dog, his head easily reaching the others hip. His fur was an inky black, looking unbelievably soft and his eyes were an icy blue. For a second he was bummed seeing the colour, even after a few days as wolf he still didn’t feel good about his eyes. Having to look at them left a sour taste in his mouth.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Scott called him back into the living area of the loft. “Dude, can you change back?” Cocking his head Stiles closed his eyes and tried to get back to human Stiles. He thought about the way his body looked, the way it felt and moved. But when he opened his eyes again, he was still in the black wolf.

With big eyes he looked back to Scott. “I think that’s supposed to be a no”, Lydia piped up. Stiles made a huff in agreement. “Well, then what are we going to do about this? We can’t just leave him like that”

The room fell silent as the pack thought about ways to deal with this new situation. “We should bring him home at least”, Scott spoke up again. “That would be a stupid idea” “What? Why? Lydia he would probably feel better in his own apartment”

“I have to agree with Lydia, Scott. The way he is right now he can’t do anything himself. He would starve on his own, locked into his apartment” “Yeah, you’re right. But we can’t bring him to John either. He is at work the whole day, it would just be the same” “So he has to stay with one of us”, Isaac threw in.

Immediately everybody spoke up at the same time with reasons why Stiles really couldn’t stay with them. Meanwhile Derek let out a sigh and spoke up, “He can stay here” The others went silent before expression their gratitude by starting to talk all over each other again.

Rolling his eyes Derek looked down at Stiles who had the same annoyed expression on his face.

The thought of staying at Derek’s while being trapped in this form wasn’t as annoying as it might seem. At least the former alpha knew stuff about this wolf form thing, being able to transform into it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently it didn't take me 6 months until the next chapter.   
don't get used to frequent updates though pls. i dont wanna dissappoint  
also this chapter probably only gets good after like the first third, so pls bare

And after the pack left for the night, Stiles let out another huff and made his way into the kitchen, only to stick his head back through the door when Derek didn’t follow him immediately. Letting out a small growl he tried to stare the other down.

But the older wolf just shook his head and came into the kitchen as well to give his new roommate something to eat.

“You know, this will probably be over in a few days, then you can go back to your normal self and don’t be this furry anymore. I must admit that the whole overgrown look does nothing for you”

His answer was a shove.

So when both the wolves were stuffed to the brim, Derek decided to pick up his current book and settle on the sofa. It didn’t take long for Stiles to decide to join him.

Jumping up on the couch he settled his head in Dereks lap. With the heat of the other wolf and the hand that suddenly began stroking through his fur, it didn’t take long until Stiles fell asleep.

  


The both of them were woken up in the early hours of the morning by Scott slamming the heavy front door open. “Guys! Hey! I talked to Deaton again and he said he might have found a spell that will turn Stiles back!”

Perking up, Stiles stretched and jumped down from the couch to trot over to his buddy. Rubbing his head against Scott’s hand, he greeted him and then made his way over to the front door, sitting his butt down in front of it, waiting patiently.

For a moment Scott looked at him confused, until Derek came up behind him. “He wants to go to Deaton” “Ohh. Yeah, lets go buddy”

The drive was uneventful. Stiles had to sit in the back of Derek’s Camaro, him and Scott taking the front seats. He also had the urge to stick his face out of the window, to feel the wind in his fur. But if asked he would never admit to that.

  


Unsurprisingly there was nobody in the waiting room of the vet. If he thought about it, there was never anybody there. Seriously, how did the man keep this thing alive?

Thinking of the devil he shall appear. Deaton stood behind the mountain ash counter and opened the door to let them all in. “So as it seems, Stiles still hasn’t mastered the way of changing back. But to your luck, I have found a spell that should help with his problem”

“It ‘should’ help? So you’re not sure about it”, Derek asked in his usual skeptic tone. “Well, with magic there is always a risk. And I haven’t had a chance to try this spell out yet. But from what I could find on it, it seems to be very affective”

“That sounds good, right?”, Scott smiled. Probably more to reassure himself than Stiles, because even he, with his untrained senses could smell the nervousness coming off of him. He pressed his nose into his hand as a sign of reassurance, and walked over to Deaton, signaling that he was ready to try the spell out.

“Well, we should try it then. Jump up on the table please”

The vet turned away, while Stiles sat down on the cold surface of the metal table. Putting some stuff into a wooden bowl and mushing it, he muttered something under his breath.

In quick movements he turned back and dumped whatever was in that bowl all over Stiles’ head. The smell of the stuff, now stuck in his fur, made him gag, and he threw the man his angriest glare, while raising his hackles.

“Now, now don’t throw such a fuss. This is part of the spell, you won’t even smell it anymore in a second when you turned back”

And he was right. Stiles really couldn’t smell the stuff anymore, but instead the world began to darken, everything felt fuzzy and weird and pain exploded in random parts of his body.

At one point he was sure, he passed out.

But when he reopened his eyes, he wasn’t on the metal table in the clinic. He also couldn’t smell Derek or Scott, or any other person of the pack nearby.

And on further observation he actually didn’t turn back into his human form but instead was in the middle of the forest, with another werewolf watching him from a few feet away.

The girl was tall and dark haired, she didn’t seem to be any older than maybe 18. She let her golden eyes glow and growled at him in warning.

Not a second after another woman appeared behind the girl, their looks were similar enough that Stiles figured she was the girl’s mother. With her came a boy, probably her son.

The woman held her head high as she walked towards Stiles, halting her movements not far from him.

“Change back”, her voice held so much authority, like only an alpha could. Stiles really wanted to change back, felt the urge to follow the alphas command in his bones, but he couldn’t so he just made himself smaller, letting out an involuntarily whine.

“Why didn’t he change back?”, the girl spoke up. “I don’t know Laura. Let me try something else” Her eyes bled red, and her body changed. Even on all fours she looked taller than him, and held her head high with confidence.

Before he could take in more of her wolf form, she led out a deafening roar. Stiles flattened his ears and pressed his eyes shut, as he thought, why the fuck the pack didn’t think of trying the alpha roar, it worked with Malia! If this would actually work he would be so fucking mad.

But when he felt a very human hand, on his still very wolf snout, disappointment filled him. If even the alpha roar didn’t work what would?

But also, Laura? A dark haired boy younger than said Laura? And a female alpha? In the woods of Beacon Hills?

As if to confirm his thoughts, another man came barreling through the trees. He was young, probably around Stiles’ age. “Talia! You should have told me you were going after an omega! I’m your left hand!”

“Oh shush Peter!”, she replied, her thoughts definitely elsewhere as she turned Stiles’ head from one side to another, creases showing on her forehead.

In that moment Stiles was a hundred percent sure. He was Fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

They were taking him back with them to the Hale house. In front of him Talia and behind him Peter, making sure he wouldn’t try to run. But where would he run to anyway? He was in the past for fuck's sake.

And whatever Deaton thought the goop he poured over his head would do, this was probably not it. Even though Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if this exact scenario was the vet's plan. It doesn’t matter anyway, when he got back home he would tell the man his opinion. In a very loud voice. Very angrily.

But he didn’t have time right now to be mad at the vet. He needed to think of what his next steps should be.

He was in the past, that was for sure. And he was about to see the Hale house, before it burned down. That was for sure as well. That means, and yes it was a really stupid fucking plan, and so much could go wrong with this, but he could be able to stop Kate from burning the house, and the Hales, to the ground. Hell, he could even stop her from molesting Derek!

Carefully he threw a glace at the boy walking to his left. He still wasn’t a hundred percent certain that this was Derek. On the other hand, he never heard that Derek had a brother, so this should be Derek.

Stiles quickly turned his head back to the ground when the boy caught him looking. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed though, because he nearly ran into the back of Talia’s legs when she suddenly came to a halt.

Lifting his head, he saw the house towering in front of them in all it’s glory. To think that in a short matter of time, all that would be left of this, is a few burned walls and the ghosts of the unfortunate family members that didn’t make it out alive. Horrible.

Thinking about it, what date was it anyway? What year did he travel back to? Was this even the year of the tragedy?

Stiles didn’t even notice that he sat down, lost in his thoughts. Only when Peter ‘accidentally’ stepped on his tail, and he swung around, growling with raised hackles, he realised that the others were already inside the house.

Only Derek was left standing on the porch, looking back at him.

Stiles quickly stood and went past him into the house, following the voices of the other pack members into what had to be the living room.

Peter was leaning against the door frame, still looking at him skeptically, while Laura and Talia were standing by the fireplace talking quietly. Of course, everybody in the room was still able to hear it. But Stiles was more focused on  his surroundings. It was so surreal seeing the house as anything else but blackened walls the rest of destroyed furniture.

So surreal even that, once again, he didn’t notice Talia talking to him. Only when he  saw Derek’s confused expression, he looked at the others once more, seeing how they were all staring at him. 

He let out a confused whine, looking at Derek for guidance. “Mom asked you if you can change back at all” Looking back at Talia Stiles desperately shook his head, whining. “ Hm, I’m guessing you’re a bitten wolf, right?” This time he nodded in agreement. 

“I’ve never seen a wolf who didn’t change back at an alphas roar” She looked out of the window a moment, thinking about something before she turned back to Stiles. “Do you have an alpha of your own?” He nodded again, a bit slower this time throwing a quick glance at Derek.

Even though Scott has been their alpha for years now, and has definitely gotten better at it with some help, sometimes it felt as though Derek was actually his alpha. And Scott wasn’t here right now, so Derek was naturally the fist person his wolf turned to as an alpha. Even when this Derek couldn’t be any older than maybe 17. 

If Talia noticed his look, she kept her comments to herself. “Okay, now is probably not the time to speculate on our own. Let’s give Deaton a call, he will surely know a way to help you out” Upon hearing Deaton’s name Stiles let himself fall on his stomach with an  exasperated sigh, burying his face under his paws.

“I think our guest has already met Deaton”, Peter chimed in. Stiles made a sound in agreement. 

A  little girl no older than 10 chose that moment to make an appearance and threw her self on Stiles’ back, burying her hands in his fur, slightly tugging on it, while stroking over his hand and scratching behind his ears.

On instinct he let himself fall on his side, his tongue rolling out of his mouth, he began to pant, desperately wanting her to scratch his belly as well. Letting out little whines he began to crawl closer to her when Peter picked her up and took her away from him. 

Stiles started nosing at Peters's pants leg, whining, begging him for some scratches. 

He must have blacked out for a bit after that, because when he came back to his senses,  his head was laying on Derek’s lap while the boy looked super uncomfortable, scratching his head. 

It took him a second to realise but then back away immediately with a shocked sound and wide eyes. His tail was between his legs and his ears flat on his head when Talia spoke to his left. 

“It seems you have blacked out. While you were gone I did talk to Deaton and it seems your situation is worse than we first thought” She let out a small sigh as she knelt down in front of him. “I don’t know how long you’ve been in stuck in this shift, but apparently it was long enough that you’re beginning to become feral. You’re slowly losing your human side, becoming purely the animal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more short chapter for you guys,   
if i can keep my daily wordcount up i hope to upload again soon, with a bit of a longer chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a few hours since Talia laid that revelation on him. He really had to get his plan set straight now.

Okay, first of all, get rid of Kate and then, well then he had to find a way home. Or at least a way to transform back into his human form. And hope he wouldn’t have to stay in the past. Really if he would be stuck here, what would his dad do without him in his actual time? He would go mad with sorrow.

So he had to get his shit together.

Luckily the Hales always left the back door unlocked since he kind of moved in with them, sleeping on the floor in front of Derek’s room, hopefully, nobody noticed. Though if Stiles interpreted Peter’s glances right, the wolf definitely knew.

Leaving through the back door, Stiles made his way into town. Well not really into town, but sneaking around the treeline, seeing if he could catch a glance of the devil herself.

Instead, he found himself at the edge of the sports field, right as the last bell of the day rang. With quick steps he made his way to the front of the school, sitting himself down in front of the steps just as the first few students made their way out of the building.

When the first few students gave him weird looks and kept their distance, he decided to act like any good boy would, wagging his tail and letting his tongue roll out.

After that, he got a few pets on the head by passing students before he finally caught Derek’s familiar scent. When the boy came out of the building his eyes became huge and his scent became worried.

But Stiles ignored that for the moment and kept his dog facade up, walking up to him with a wagging tail, rubbing his head against Derek’s hip.

The other wolf knelt down, whispering in his ear. “You are yourself right now, right?” Stiles nodded subtly, yes he definitely was himself right now and he felt really stupid with this dog act.

So he carefully took Derek’s hand between his teeth, tugging him in the direction of home. “Hey we gotta wait for Laura, she’ll drive us home” Stiles let out a sigh, he just really had this carving for some belly rubs in front of the fireplace. Especially if Derek would be the one with his hands in his fur.

And maybe they could go run in the forest. Hunt for their next meal. And he would let Derek have the first bite of their prey. His mouth watered with the thought of the fresh, still warm meat in his mouth and the coppery taste of blood on his tongue.

Kind of muffled he heard Derek make an uncomfortable sound, just as he noticed the familiar smell of another female wolf. Familiar, so familiar but how? How he know smell? Is like, family? No, no family smell. Derek smell like family. Derek smell so good. Derek smell like mate. His mate.

Focusing his eyes back on the boy, he could see the female wolf and Derek. Hurt Derek. His hand was dripping blood, just where his teeth were a moment ago.

That snapped him back, his ears flat to his head he backed away with a whimper. He hurt Derek. Fuck he slipped away and hurt Derek. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to save Derek from all the harm he is going to live through.

Fuck he had to get his head straight.

Stiles was still quietly whimpering, when Laura grabbed his face roughly, making him look at her. “Get your shit together boy. Derek is alright. He already healed! You have to get a grip! Stop slipping away and letting the wolf take over! You’re supposed to live in harmony with your wolf. It’s not something bad to let it out once in a while, but have to stay in control! Get it?”

He showed her his teeth before turning his back to her and start walking back into the treeline. She said it like it was the easiest thing on earth to just get in contact with his wolf and agree on sharing the body peacefully, without one of them trying to take over completely.

He wants to see her try that shit.

But for now, he had more important things to do than be mad at Laura. He had to finally find Kate and stop her from killing everybody before he became completely feral. And from the looks of it, he really didn’t have that much time anymore.

Because that squirrel on the tree in front of him looked really delicious right about now.

  


The next few days were about the same, he would leave the house sometime in the morning, wandering through the woods, if he dared even through vacant streets of Beacon Hills, trying to finally find Kate. But somehow he would always end up in front of the doors of the High School just as the last bell was about to ring.

He hasn’t lost control over himself at school since that first time though. It was becoming easier and harder at the same time to remain human. Stiles, most of the time, didn’t even notice then his control slipped again.

The day before yesterday was especially bad. Shortly after leaving for his mission he blacked out. He had no recollection of anything that happened.

The first thing he saw when he came back was Peter right in front of his face. Confused he tried to back away but was held in place by Peters's hand on his neck. “Hold still”, he had muttered as he was doing something behind his back.

He heard a small click right before the other backed away a step, and hooked his finger into something around Stiles’ neck. He had a horrible feeling about what it was, slung around his throat. “I got to say, this new collar looks great on you” His ears flat on his head, he raised his hackles at Peter.

He felt embarrassed, having to wear a stupid dog collar. He was no dog! And he did not deserve this treatment, it doesn’t matter how much he joked about the pack being dogs when he was young.

And no matter how much he annoyed the rest of the Hale pack to just please remove the collar, nobody would. Talia even said that it would be clever to leave it on, so nobody would worry anymore when he was sitting in front of the school waiting for Derek.

He huffed at that, but had to admit that it would help his disguise immensely.

Since then he had this stupid, itchy piece of leather clinging to him.

  


He suddenly didn’t mind it at all, when he not only met Kate but also his Dad.

He was sitting on the sidewalk, waiting for the light to turn green, so he could cross the road, when unexpectedly the familiar scent of his Dad filled his nose. He didn’t even have time to look around, then the man crouched down next to him, a hand stretched out for him to sniff. Like a good dog, he did just that, and couldn’t help himself but bury his nose in the offered hand.

God, he missed his dad so much. And he looked so young right now, not full of worries about the supernatural like he did so often these last few weeks.

“Hey, big guy. What are you doing here all alone?” His dad buried his hand in the thick fur of Stiles’ back. “Where are your owners? You shouldn’t walk around here alone”

Just then another scent hit him, it smelled like a wolf, but also like death, decay and very strongly like artificial flowers. The woman who the scent belonged to just crossed the road. Apparently, he was too caught up in his dad, to notice the light changing.

She had a nice, open face with blonde hair framing it in just the perfect way. But her scent was betraying her. Also, he knew her face, but honestly even if he didn’t know what Kate looked like he would have definitely recognized her.

He turned back to his dad, hesitating for a second he gave the man a lick on the cheek as goodbye and left him behind to follow Kate. Now that he finally found her he had to stay on her trail. There was just too much on the line.

  


She was leading him on a goose chase. He has been following Kate for the last hour or so and nothing had happened. She didn’t talk to anybody, she didn’t go into any stores she hasn’t even looked at her phone once and honestly who has such self-control nowadays?

It didn’t even seem like she had a destination in mind. Just walking around aimlessly. When they turned the same corner for the third time, Stiles suspected that she knew somebody was following her.

So he looked around for a second, trying to embed the place in his mind before he turned around and went back home. To be sure that he wasn’t followed now, he made a few confuse turns and ran through the woods for a while before he actually stopped at the Hales back door nosing his way in and into the kitchen, maybe he could sneak some meat before dinner.

Of course, Talia caught him just as he got the fridge door open and chased him out of her kitchen. He was very sure that he could hear Peter laugh about him from the study. God damn Peter, he would like to chew up all his shoes just out of spite.

You know when he thought about it, he has nothing to do right now. If Stiles could grin in this form, people would be backing away right now because a grinning wolf is probably horrifying. He tiptoed upstairs to Peters's room and when he had a little leather sticking to one of his fangs, nobody seemed to notice until Peter suddenly shouted and chased him through the house. But honestly, it was so worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the night when Stiles woke up in his usual sleeping place in front of Derek’s door. A feeling he couldn’t quite place woke him up. It was deep in his gut, kind of nauseous, kind of like excitement but not in a good way.

Stretching he stood up and made his way outside the home through the back door. Originally he was just trying to relieve himself but not even two steps outside the door he caught a way too familiar scent.

Sniffing the air Stiles could clearly make out the way the person went, they must have been sneaking around the house not too long ago. And now he could finally understand the unsettling feeling in his stomach. It came from the enemy in his territory.

Fucking Kate was already checking out the house and ways to come inside. That means it wouldn’t be long from now that Derek would meet her in school. Stiles really had to prevent that at all costs.

Determined he sniffed for the scent once more before running off into the treeline, trying to catch up with the devil herself.

With his new wolf speed, it didn’t take him long to track the woman down. To be safe he decided to stay in the cover of the foliage, to not be discovered already.

He wanted to find out how she planned on executing her plan. But at the moment she was just sauntering through the trees, talking loudly on the phone with, who he guessed was Gerard. She really didn’t show any sign of trying to be sneaky, she was definitely way too confident in her own skills.

Clearly she didn’t plan for Stiles’ amazing werwolf sneaky observation skills. Or else she wouldn’t be this cocky right about now. Honestly, he would jump out and rip her head off right now, if there weren’t the chance that she actually had help in actually setting the fire.

Because he already knows that she got from Harris how to best lit a fire with Molotov cocktails and that she had help from some insurance guy that ruled it an accident because of some persuasion. What he didn’t know was if any of her dad's hunters actually helped her draw the mountain ash line and lit the fire. Because if that is actually the case, killing her now wouldn’t help anything, even if it seemed too tempting.

He had to wait and see how she would proceed. But for now, he could listen to the conversation she was having.

“It’s way too easy to get near the house. I could basically walk inside and nobody even noticed me” “That’s good, will make it easier to get rid of these beasts. We need to know about possibles safe rooms and such. These things are dumb but maybe not dumb enough to have no security at all”

“I have one of the boys in my class, I’ll just get him to tell me everything daddy. It’s going to be a piece of cake” Fuck, so Derek had already met Kate. That wasn’t good. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

“Don’t get in too over your head Kate”

After that, the line went dead. He really had to be careful now. He couldn’t let Derek get himself seduced.

The cracking of a twig, informed him that the blonde was moving again. Stiles waited for a second before following her, he was trying to keep a safe distance.

But by now he felt like it was probably unnecessary. The woman didn’t even pay attention to her surroundings, she was just talking to another hunter through the walkie talkie she was carrying. And they weren’t even talking about the Hales. Just about some hunt, they had in Mexico. And bless those unfortunate souls that died in that, but that was really not the important shit right now.

When Kate broke through the treeline, near the local motel though, it seemed like he might not have been sneaky enough.

The way she turned back to the trees and winked in his direction, with a smirk that let the devil look old. Stiles hoped she was just acting for dramatics or on a guess. But he had to admit that it was way more likely that she knew the whole time that he was there. And that was so not good.

He stood in the trees a while longer, watched Kate walk into her room and tried to listen to more of her conversation, but it was completely silent in the whole motel. Either the hunters just all called it a night, or they were texting each other now.

Either way, he wouldn’t get any more information tonight, so after one more long stare and sneaky listen in, he turned his werewolf butt around and silently made his way back home.

  
  


When Stiles got back to the house, the back door was still open, he really had to tell them to lock it at night, it just wasn’t safe right now.

In the kitchen, he unexpectedly met Peter. The man was leaning against the counter, in his PJ bottoms and a v-neck. He was probably born wearing one of those.

Stiles wanted to ignore the man, and get back to sleep for a few hours, but the other wolf fixed him with a stare so serious that he froze in place.

After a moment of eye-contact, he started to speak. “You’ve been following her right?” Stiles was frozen for a second. Peter knew about Kate? When why didn’t he warn the others?

He nodded once. “I’ve been watching that hunter for a while. I woke up when she walked around the house, but I stayed inside to make her think she’s sneaky, then I saw that you followed her” Peter let out a loud breath and the both of them stood in silence for a second, before the wolf spoke again.

“That’s why you are here right?” He didn’t look at Stiles for confirmation. “You knew she was targeting out family and I’m assuming she’s going to do something to Derek too, with the way you attached yourself to him”

Stiles was shocked, dumbfounded, flabbergasted something like that. He had to sit. What did Peter know? He let out a questioning sound.

That made Peter look at him knowingly. “I know that you aren’t from here and that you are freshly turned and have trouble staying in control. And I know that you know something that we don’t. And that you are probably going to be a very big help in beating these hunters” With that the man pushed himself away from the counter and went back up the stairs.

What the fuck? Did Peter learn to mind read or something? What else did he fucking know?! Wh- “And by the way, tell me if you find out something useful. We have to work together on this one. There’s no fun where the Argents are”

Oh hell, he had to know what Peter knew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some changes of the pov in this chapter :)

He knows that he had to move fast. Kate was making her way into Derek’s life, and Peter knew more than he should know.

But it was hard to gather information. Stiles didn’t know how far Kate was with her plan already. And since being stuck as wolf he lost conception of time. He knew that it was Wednesday, but only because it is the third day after the kids were home for two days. What he didn’t know though, was the actual date. Was it the 19th? The 25th? He couldn’t tell, and that was dangerous because he now the fire could be happening today and he wouldn’t know until it was probably too late.

Camping in the treeline by the motel didn’t bring him any new information though. He only saw Kate once. She stepped out the door to make a call and went back into her room as soon as she hung up.

It was weird, to say the least, especially because she must have not shown up to her ‘job’ as a substitute. So if she was willing to get the suspicion of other people she must plan on leaving soon, which means the fire will be happening very soon.

This would all be so much easier if Stiles wouldn’t be stuck in this stupid shift. He could research and following somebody as a human is just so much less weird as a huge ass wolf just randomly sneaking after women.

But he had to deal with it this way now.

And right now he decided, spending another day just sitting in the trees was wasted time. He wouldn’t get anything like this. Instead, Stiles wanted to head back to the house, maybe he could find out what Peter knew about him. That creeper was way to attentive for his own good.

The way back to the Hale house shouldn’t have taken him too long, but for some reason, he decided to take his time today. To just kinda relax and let his wolfy side take over his senses and mood. He had to say that he was slowly getting the hang of this control thing.

Something was rustling in the leaves next to him, and his mind was immediately in the mood to chase the little woodland creature that was probably making the noise. He lowered his body down to the floor, slowly inching his way through the underbrush.

He stopped in his tracks as the smell of smoke was suddenly lying in the air. Woodland creature forgotten, his head shot up, around to the direction of his home.

A thousand thoughts were running through his head, but mostly just _NO!_ Kate must have left the motel right after him. And because he decided to take his fucking time she was there before he made it back to the house.

His paws were hitting the ground hard. The wind was burning in his eyes, but the smell of burning was getting so much heavier the farther he made it. His instincts were at conflict, one part of him was telling him to just turn around and run away from the danger, but the other part was screaming at him to just _run fucking faster_ and get his fucking pack out of the danger.

The dirt on the floor was digging into his skin, but he couldn’t even feel that right now and neither the sticks that were scratching into his skin and stuck in his fur.

He felt like he was about to pass out like the wolf was about to take over, his vision already began to blacken and his senses were dulling. But he had to power through if the wolf would take over right now, who knew if it would save the family. Or if it would just turn tail and run away.

He couldn’t allow himself to let that happen not in the most important moment of his life.

Stiles could smell the gunpowder and wolfsbane long before he broke through the trees, he was prepared for the shitload of hunters that stood around the house. What he was not prepared for were the screams, the fucking screams hit him so hard as soon as he crossed into the clearing. It was like they were drilling into his head, they were suffocating him, the screams of the family that he just found. He couldn’t lose them again this soon. But there was just so much.

The moment he came out of the treeline he was being shot at, there was smoke in his lung making it hard to breathe and there were the screams of his family trapped in the cellar being burned alive.

It was too much for him and from one second to another the wolf took over completely.

  
  


  
  


*

  
  


  
  


Peter was suspicious of the wolf from the beginning. He suddenly appeared in their territory, clearly freshly bitten with no control over his shift and no respect whatsoever. But he already mastered the full shift which only a handful of wolves with the right bloodlines could do and he knew something that they didn’t.

Now, Peter was very curious to find out what it was the wolf knew. And then the hunters came into town. They thought they were being sneaky but they actually were far from that.

He noticed them the minute they crossed the town line. And when his nephew shortly after smelled like woman, not girl – woman, and had this lovey-dovey look about him, he knew something bad was going to happen.

So he followed the wolf, he saw how he had gone feral several times, and how the blacked-out periods were becoming longer with every time. It worried him.

But what also worried him was the obvious relationship Derek had with his new teacher. The teacher that came at the same time the hunters entered town, and how unlikely that was going to be a coincidence.

He couldn’t figure out how the wolf knew all of that beforehand. Maybe he was with the hunters. But that would be a move no hunter was willing to take, right? Having a wolf amongst them, when it was the creature they despised most.

But now, trapped in his basement, holding his nieces and nephews close to him so they wouldn’t be hurt by the flames, he saw the wolf come storming through the tree line. He froze for a second before his eyes glazed over and he became a crazy look.

Peter was captivated by the way the wolf moved, now that his human side was locked away.

It wasn’t clumsy anymore, no he moved elegantly with a mission in mind.

He turned to the hunter closest to him, raising his hackles, completely ignoring the bullets that hit him. Slowly approaching he lowered himself to the floor, growling at the man the whole time, before jumping him, his teeth tore into the skin. Peter could hear the rip of the flesh and the sound of the blood flooding his lungs and dropping onto the ground.

The wolf made a short process with him, before turning to the next hunter in his way. Blood was coating his fangs and dripped from the fur around his mouth. He looked completely crazy, gone to the world.

The hunter was killed quickly with claws to his chest.

The huntress made a mistake with the hunters she chose, as soon as they saw how the wolf mauled the first of them, a lot fled. Then he killed the second hunter, she was the only one left in the clearing.

But her crazy smile showed no fear, she was laughing at the wolf, telling him she was impressed how far he came and how sad she was that she couldn’t keep him as a pet locked in a cage.

It was clear to Peter though that the wolf didn’t understand a thing she just said, it was out for blood and the man was sure that he would have no trouble getting it.

The wolf jumped the same time the huntress shot a bullet at him, it clearly hit his flank. Not a very good shot but very effective. The wolf missed her, shot around and jumped her again, this time she wasn’t fast enough, he pressed her to the ground, his fangs closing around her neck, but he didn’t bite.

His ears were moving around, listening for something. The huntress laughed at him again, telling him how useless he was, not even being able to kill her when he already had her down. How useless did a wolf have to be?

But the wolf didn’t react. He dug his teeth into her throat and dragged her forcefully to the house, pressing her face into the ground, dragging it across a point on the floor.

When he was satisfied he let her go and backed away a few steps. He let her get up, gave her the illusion she could still fight him, but Peter knew what he had just done.

Letting the kids go, he stormed thought the basement back up to the burning living room and out the front door across the now broken mountain ash line, throwing himself onto the huntress from behind and ripping her throat out with his teeth in one clean motion.

Breathing heavily he pulled himself back up, wanting to thank the wolf, but he was focused on the car speeding up the driveway.

And as soon as his nephew jumped out the door the wolf's eyes glazed back over from his moment of clarity and he started growling.

No playful growling, but one that told anybody too close would die.

As Derek came near the wolf backed away into the woods, and they all could hear him running. Peter tried chasing after him, but the footsteps just suddenly vanished, same with the now so familiar scent of the wolf and the faint bond that was building up in his chest.

  
  


  
  


*

  
  


  
  


He was running, he didn’t know from what, or who. But he wasn’t allowed to stop. To stop running would be his end.

Stiles couldn’t focus on the world around him, but the weight that suddenly threw him over had to be bad. Not his pack, not Derek or -

“Stiles!”

_ Scott? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh !!! i really hope you all enjoyed this story! the next chapter will probably be the last, let's see when i will find the time to write it! i would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter though !!


	7. Chapter 7

He was just suddenly back. He didn’t even remember saying goodbye to the pack or how he got back into his timeline anyway.

Even though, it wasn’t really his timeline. At least not the way he left it.

After Scott threw him to the ground they wrestled for a bit, before Stiles just suddenly started convulsing and turning back into his human self. And when Derek hugged him, after he found them Stiles honest to god thought he was hallucinating.

Especially after being brought to the _Hale house_, where he was met with the way too familiar faces of the whole fucking _Hale pack_.

They brought him clothes that just smelled way too much like a mix of Derek and himself. Judging from the way they fit him, the clothes definitely belonged to Derek but it just seemed so much like he had been wearing them a lot. Before sitting him down on the couch, all of the pack members surrounding him.

“Can anybody explain to me what the fuck is going on?! One moment I’m stuck in this shift and the next moment I’m in the fucking past. A-And now I’m in this weird alternate timeline?!”

Of course, it was Deaton who spoke up. For once Stiles was really happy to hear the cryptic man speak. At least that would distract him from the weird way Derek was just _cuddling_ him?

“The timeline you’re originally from was changed after you went pack in the past and decided to save the Hale family from their tragic destiny” “And we are so thankful for that Stiles”, Talia said.

“I didn’t like you when you first showed up pup. Suddenly this strange wolf in the forest that just decided it was part of the family now. But then I saw you spying on that hunter and then you saved us all from the fire. And then you just went feral and ran into the woods. I thought it would be over for you. In this state you wouldn’t survive a day.

And then, years later, Cora came home from school and told us she found our wolf again” Peter let out a huff. “It was hard to imagine this scrawny 15 year old would grow up to be the hero this family needed”

“Wow. Did Peter just say something nice?”, Laura laughed.

“Okay, but I have no memories at all of this new timeline. What’s that about?” “You’re memories should return in the course of the next couple of days. I never dealt with something like this before, but it shouldn’t be painful or harm you” “You never dealt with this before? You’re the one who sent me back in time in the first place Deaton!” “Really? Hm. I don’t seem to recall this”

Stiles didn’t notice it at first, but now that the room quieted down a bit, the heat of Derek’s body pressed to his was notably missing.

Confused, he looked around just to see Derek leaning against the wall next to his uncle, arms crossed in front of his chest and smell turned kind of sour.

The behavior of his former alpha was really confusing right now, not as if this whole situation wasn’t weird enough.

  
  


In the following hours Stiles learned that a lot of the things from the old timeline happened in this as well. Just nothing that had to do with crazy Peter. Obviously, because now he never turned into the crazed monster he once was.

Scott was bitten, because he nearly died from an asthma attack in the middle of the woods. Talia found him and Stiles and was quick to offer him the bite, not being able to see a 16-year-old die.

Lydia was never bitten, so was Jackson. He apparently begged for the bite after he found out about Scott, but Talia refused because of his toxic personality. They both still got a place in the pack though.

Isaac was officially adopted by the Hales, when his father beat him nearly to death on a particularly drunken day. He was offered the bite, but took a few days to agree to it. Afterward he clung to Derek like a tick, feeling much safer in his brothers presence.

Erica brought Boyd with her after Isaac told his mother about the poor girl in his grade, that couldn’t live a normal life with how bad her epilepsy was. She agreed immediately to the bite, but under the condition that her boyfriend was also offered the opportunity.

And thank whoever, none of them died here. They were all still alive and as annoying as ever. Honestly, Stiles couldn’t be happier about it.

The one change that was just so much weirder to him was Derek’s behaviour. He wasn’t as grumpy by a long fucking shock. But also he just seemed so much happier all around. His smile was fucking breathtaking and in the last few hours, he has seen it more times than ever before.

But then at the same time, he seemed to shy away from Stiles a lot. He caught him a few times like he was just about to casually touch Stiles but then quickly pulled his hand away with his scent souring the same moment. There was something going on, that he just couldn’t figure out right this moment.

  
  


After a loud and exciting dinner, Stiles told everyone goodnight and Derek brought him upstairs to the bedrooms.

The first thing he noticed is that Derek still slept in the same room as when he was a teen. But also his own scent was lingering all around the room.

“We- uh we can share the bed tonight if you’re okay with that. All the other rooms are already taken” “Don’t I have my own room in the house, like everybody else?” “Oh- uh- mom offered you one, but you prefer sleeping in your own apartment” Stiles would have noticed the lie a mile away. Not only from the skip in Derek’s heart or by the way he stuttered but he also turned this super adorable red from the neck up into the tips of his ears.

“I have no problem with sharing”

But oh boy did he have a problem with sharing, because, even though he may be 25 by now, this was Derek fucking Hale, god on earth, sleeping next to him, in Santa PJ bottoms and no shirt on. Like how in the fuck was he supposed to find sleep?

He looked so relaxed in his sleep. His mouth slightly opened, letting out a snore here and there. He also talked in his sleep, nothing coherent, but it was still adorable as fuck.

At one point in the night sleep won regardless. His eyes fell shut to what at first seemed like a dreamless sleep.

  
  


_He was nervous. How could he not be nervous? This was his first date with the guy. With the fucking greek god living 10 minutes away. Fuck his life how did he land a date with Derek Hale? _

“_Dad!” “Son?” “How do I look? Good enough for Derek Hale?” “Stiles, you look great. If he can’t appreciate that, he isn’t the right one” “Dad” But his dad just shoved him down out of his room, just as the doorbell rang. _

“_Do not open that door dad!”, he yelled running down the stairs past his dad and swinging the door open, just to have a heart attack. _

_Derek looked like he just jumped from the cover of one of those high fashion magazines. Black suit pants with a maroon shirt that matched his own exactly - oh my god Lydia - and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. _

“_He-” “You look beautiful”, Derek blared out and Stiles did not blush bright red like a tomato. No he did not. No not at all. _

°

_Hands everywhere on his body. Lips on his own sometimes hard other times light as a feather and soft as a promise. _

_Little sounds lying in the air. Teeth on his inner thigh. Fingertips trailing down his chest. Small kisses all over his body followed by quiet murmured promises. Derek asking if he’s okay after every new touch. _

_Moaning and little noises only he was allowed to hear. Bruising lips on every part of his body. Harsh breathing and loud noises in the air. Creaking and shaking. _

_Followed by sweat dripping down on his overheated skin. By his life feeling like it peaked. By the best fucking feeling in the world. By a sweaty Derek collapsing on top of him, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. By his boyfriend whispering ‘I love you’ for the first time ever and falling asleep right after. _

_Stiles laying awake the rest of the night. Those three words repeating over and over in his head. Few tears of joy making their way down his face. _

_Best first time ever. _

_°_

_He broke through the surface of the water, laughing. Today he graduated from collage. Like wow he did that. And now he was with his boyfriend, spending the weekend away from their families in a small cabin in the mountains with a lake only a few minutes away and not a soul around. _

“_Come on, join me!” “Stiles the water is freezing, you will catch death” “Oh don’t be such a sourwolf” “Oh my god why do I love you?” “Because I’m awesome”, he said while laying himself down on his boyfriend. _

“_No! You’re wet! Get off!” “Never, you’re so warm” “Stiles!”, he whined. “Derek”, Stiles copied him. _

_But in all honesty, the night was incredible. Even though Stiles was getting kind of cold, laying outside in just his boxers and completely wet. The night sky was lit with stars that he would have never seen from home in the city. _

_He had rolled himself down from Derek and was laying next to him now, cuddling into his side. When Derek suddenly sat up and started rummaging through the pockets of the jacket he was using as a pillow. _

_Curiously Stiles watched for a while how Derek’s expression got more stressed with the seconds. “What are you doing?” “I was going to ask you tonight but I lost it”, he sounded close to a breakdown. “Huh? I’m confused” _

“_I was going to ask you to be my mate, but I lost the ring” “Oh, well it has to be here somewhere, right?” Derek just stared at him while Stiles got up to start looking for the ring. _

“_Stiles?” “Yeah?” “What are you doing?” “Well, I’m looking for the ring. What else would I be doing?” “But you didn’t even answer my question” “Well, duh I will be you’re mate. But first of all you didn’t even ask and secondly I do want to be proposed to with an actual ring” _

_He went over, and knelt down in front of Derek, taking his face in hands and pressing a sweet short kiss on his lips. “So get your butt off the ground and help me search for my ring” _

_The dopy smile didn’t leave Derek’s face the whole night. Even though they only found the ring in the crack of dawn. It was actually in Derek’s pants pocket, not his jacket. _

_Stiles still said yes though, when he was properly asked. _

_°_

_His feet were hitting the ground heavily. The lumpy forest floor making every step harder to take. The rain coming through the tree crowns wasn’t making it better, soaking him through to the bone, letting his hair stick to his forehead, making his shoes sink into the soft floor, causing squelching noises every time his feet left the surface, just to hit it again not a second later._

_-_

_He could hear the alpha coming, fucking sauntering down the slope, not even hurrying anymore. And he couldn’t move. Laying on the floor like he gave up, tears streaming down his face. _

_-_

_Once more he mustered Stiles and how he hang limply in his grip. “Maybe I won’t eat the little lamb for once. You seem fun to play with”, his grin seemed to get impossibly wider. “I shouldn’t play with food. But you are so intriguing”_

_-_

_Derek would come and safe him. Oh god please let Derek come and save him. He couldn’t die now. Not so close to their fucking wedding. They had everything planned out. It was going to be so beautiful, but he was not going to be there because the fucking alpha was about to eat him alive. _

_-_

_He never wanted this. Never wanted the bite and now this murderer decided that he would make a good beta, not even leaving him a choice. _

_Another sob left his body, turning into a terrified scream when teeth sank deep into his flesh. “Ah, little lamb don’t look so afraid. We’ll have so much fun together, I promise” _

_-_

_Before he could reach him tough, a loud roar shook the trees around him and Scott came out of the undergrowth, Derek only a few steps behind him. Both of them didn’t hesitate before they threw themselves at Stiles’ alpha. _

_-_

_Derek came to save him. He was at his side as soon as the alpha was out of the way. Kneeling down next to him on the wet ground, putting Stiles’ head on his lap. Stiles thought there were tears running down his cheeks but that could be the rain. _

_His love came to safe him. He has okay now. Derek would make sure he was okay. So now was a good time to pass out from pain and shock. _

_He had to make sure Derek knew he loved him though. So with all the strength his loopy brain had left he whispered “I love you” before passing out. _

_(To say Derek freaked was an understatement) _

  
  


Slowly Stiles opened his eyes. Derek was still laying next to him. It took a second for his brain to understand all the new information it got over night, so when Stiles finally realized he just relived his life while asleep he shot up in a sitting position and turned to Derek.

Starstruck he whispered. “I love you”

The smile that made Derek so much more beautiful than he already was, appeared in a second. “You remember?”, his voice held so much hope it hurt Stiles thinking about how Derek must have felt when he came back not remembering their relationship.

With tears in his eyes, he nodded. “I do”

Derek sat up as well and their lips met in the most passionate and soft kiss, so full of love like it was their first kiss all over again.

And it kind of was. Also at the same time, it was the restart of something old and beautiful and of something new and fresh. Something that would hold a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, it's so weird that this story is over now. oh my gosh   
i honestly can't believe it.   
Also my laptop froze while writing it and i had to restart and lost like two pages becuase i dont save that often while writing and let me tell you i nearly creid bc my favourite part of the chapter was lost and now the rewrit is trash but honestl im so done i cant anymper
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this story as much as i did and i really would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and on this story as a whole !!!   
Happy Holidays as well! Love you and thank you so much or your support throughout the progress of writing this!


End file.
